The Server is Down
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: The gods are relaxing on break, when suddenly, the server goes down. The gods don't see anything but black, and all they hear is the sounds of minions screaming. The players of this game aren't that happy, either. (Though it's rated K, the video game is rated T)


**Chapter One: A lousy match (Or two)**

I swept my way onto the battle field, right behind the minions. The Loki from the other team laughed. "I hate the gods who hide behind the minions," he said. "It's like they're scared or something." The Artemis on that team laughed. "Yea. Scared of you!" I hid behind a pillar to watch as Loki smiled wickedly. "Why ever would that be?" he asked. Then he disappeared in a flash of purple and blue.

Uh-oh. He would target me, and I knew it. He thought that I was a weak god, hiding behind the minions. Loki then jumped on the Anubis from our team and jumped wildly up and down, his silver knifes enchanted with gold. Anubis howled in agony, trying to run, but Loki was too fast. Loki turned towards me, and made the ultimate jump, stabbing me again and again with those stupid knifes.

I cried out, only hearing my heart, beating slowly inside of me. All I could see was red. Then I lay there, as everything turned gray. I lay in the Arena, trying to breath. It was harder to get up. I was tired from all the fighting. A tear slipped down my cheek, but finally, I managed to get up and crawl to the base. I collapsed on my fountain. It was harder now, too, because I had to wait to heal all the way.

Then everything was back to the colorful pictures of the Arena, Loki laughing at another god. I was tired of Loki's attitude, but I knew if I confronted him, I would get killed. Loki was powerful at this time of the match. "Hey, this match is about to be over!" The other team's Ares yelled, laughing. "Aye, CHANG'E! What match do you want to play next?" Laughs from the other team. I peeked out of my fountain. "Hey! Ao!" I whispered.

My team mate turned around and looked at me. "Oh, Chang'e," he said. "What?" I stood behind a pillar and he followed me, his tail swishing back and forth. "Can you please let me hide behind you so I can kill Loki?" He laughed. "Sure." I stood behind him and he swished back and forth in front of me. I tried to move fast, but I got caught on my blue and white dress.

"Okay...stop!" I stared at Loki, who was sitting next to Scylla. Artemis was discussing something with Ra. Ares was getting a buff. Suddenly, Loki turned his head to look at Scylla and smile. She smiled, too. And Loki jumped on Ao Kaung, saw me, and turned invisible in an explosion of blue and purple and jumped on me seconds later. I screamed and Loki laughed. _I hate Loki, _I thought in a final frantic thought as I fell to the ground.

Everything turned gray, and for a while, I wondered if I would ever be able to get back up. Then I did. I dragged myself to a pillar. My heart failed me. I tried to breath but couldn't. My hair touched my arms lightly. And that was it. Game over. I couldn't get to the base. "CHANG'E!" The Freya from my team yelled. "I can't," I called weakly. Freya ran to me to help me up, but I heard a voice above my head.

"Player Kill!" Freya stared at me a moment. "DOUBLE KILL!" Freya collapsed, Artemis a few feet away, her arrow sticking out from Freya's back. And that gave me the strength to move on. To the base, collapsing, tilting my head up when I was at half health, and staring at the score, scrawled on the wall of the fountain in bold white. 0-200. I dropped my head back down.

Then everything was gone. I stood before four buttons: Arena, Conquest, Assault, Joust. I stared at them for a moment. Then a boy appeared. I had never seen him before. He had green eyes and brown hair, and green braces. He looked cute. He smiled at me, then leaned against the word Conquest. He was given a selection of all the gods. He chose Neith.

Neith looked at me with a crazy smile, then disappeared. A small girl, at the age of ten appeared. She had blue eyes and curly brown hair. Freckles shone out on her pale face. She chose Arena, then reached for Loki. She was tall for her age, but not tall enough to reach Loki in time. She tried to pick Neith instead, but someone chose her, too. Then she tried to chose Ra. Someone chose him, too.

She tilted her head to the side, then perked up, smiling. She pressed on me. I turned to smile at Freya, then disappeared. Now I was in control. I swept out of the base to meet Loki in the middle of the Arena. My hand suddenly flew out, shooting moon beams. I shot forward and killed Loki, getting first blood. I looked right beside me, and the girl who had picked me was jumping up and down, waving her arms, and shouting, "I GOT A PLAYER KILL! I GOT A PLAYER KILL!"

The little girl looked so happy. I/she got many player kills after that, and she collapsed in a brown chair. "Best...game...ever!" Even though a voice boomed overhead, saying that we had lost, the little girl smiled. After that game, we got a break. The other gods went to play. I watched a wave of minions fighting themselves, then start to chat. I waved to one minion and he smiled at me.

The leader of the minions shouted, "ONWARD!" And they marched into a small yellow circle, used for Conquest. I hate Conquest. Everything was so complicated. Good thing I was never picked for one of those matches. I stretched out across the table I was sitting at and yawned. "Hey!" Freya yelled. "Only Bastet gets to do that!" The boy gods were in another room.

He Bo came into our room, looking bored. "Do you guys have a pink crayon?" he asked. "Loki wants to color something." I grinned. Even though Loki likes to think that he's all that, he acts like a child on break. "Hey!" meowed Bastet. "Fine, fine!" I said, sliding off of the table and into my own seat. Ares yelled something from the other room though I didn't know what he said.

Loki squealed when He Bo gave him the crayon. Zeus rolled his eyes. "You guys are PATHETIC." I leaned over to whisper in Scylla's ear. "Just because he's one of the first gods ever to be born he thinks he's all that." She nodded and blew out. Aphrodite looked at me. "You better not be talking about my Ares!" I rolled my eyes in disgust. "What is wrong with-" Then everything went black.


End file.
